Mine
|artista = Taylor Swift |lanzamiento = 4 de agosto de 2010 |grabación = 2009–10 |estudio = |género = Pop rock, country pop |duración = 3:49 |álbum = Speak Now |disquera = Big Machine Records |compositor = Taylor Swift |productor = Nathan Chapman, Taylor Swift |anterior = Half Of My Heart |siguiente = Back To December |track siguiente = Sparks Fly |video = Taylor Swift - Mine }} "Mine" (en español: "Mío") es la primera canción y sencillo principal del tercer álbum de Taylor Swift, Speak Now (2010). Producida por Swift junto con Nathan Chapman, fué lanzado a través de Big Machine Records. Luego de que se filtrara en internet sin autorización, la canción fué lanzada el 4 de agosto de 2010, dos semanas antes de la fecha de lanzamiento prevista. Swift se inspiró para escribir "Mine" después de reflexionar sobre uno de sus enamorados sin nombrarlo y explicó que la canción trata sobre su tendencia a huir del amor. La canción contiene elementos de power pop y sus letras hablan de los altibajos de un amor joven. La recepción crítica de "Mine" fue mayormente positiva. Swift fue elogiada por su capacidad para mostrar una perspectiva madura sobre el amor, aunque algunos críticos calificaron la canción como "fórmula" para resonar sus obras anteriores, en particular "Love Story". La canción fue comercialmente exitosa; fué top 10 en Australia, Canadá y Japón. Certificó Oro por la Asociación Australiana de la Industria de la Grabación (ARIA). En los Estados Unidos, la canción entró en el Billboard Hot 100 en el número tres, convirtiendo a Swift en la segunda artista femenina en la historia del Hot 100 para debutar en múltiples pistas en el top 5 durante un año después de que Mariah Carey lo hiciera en 1995. El video musical que acompaña a la canción fue dirigido por Roman White. El video narra la relación romántica entre Swift y su interés amoroso interpretado por el actor británico Toby Hemingway que termina con un matrimonio. El video musical fue recibido con gran elogio de los críticos contemporáneos que lo consideraron como "bastante dulce" y "conmovedor". La canción se realizó en vivo en numerosos lugares para promover Speak Now. El video musical recibió el codiciado Premio Video del Año en los Premios de Música CMT de 2011. La canción apareció en un episodio de Glee titulado "The Break Up" interpretado por Naya Rivera (Santana López) y también el grupo Maroon 5 hizo un cover. Antecedentes En una entrevista con Rolling Stone, Swift reveló que "Mine" se inspiró en una persona que no nombró y dijo: "Estaba reflexionando sobre un chico que me gustaba en un momento determinado". También le dijo a MTV que la canción es sobre cómo sería si ella realmente bajara la guardia. Durante una conversación en vivo con los fanáticos de Ustream el 20 de julio de 2010, Swift explicó que la canción trata sobre "su tendencia a escapar del amor" después de ver que muchas relaciones terminan en despedidas y rupturas. Ella continuó: "Creo que he desarrollado este patrón de tipo de huir cuando llega el momento de enamorarnos y permanecer en una relación. La canción tiene que ver con encontrar la excepción a eso y encontrar a alguien que te haga cree en el amor y date cuenta de que podría funcionar". "Mine" fue una de las catorce pistas en Speak Now que fue escrita únicamente por Swift. También coprodujo la canción con Nathan Chapman, quien coprodujo todos los álbumes de estudio de Swift. Originalmente, estaba previsto que se lanzara el 16 de agosto de 2010, sin embargo, luego de la filtración de un archivo mp3 no autorizado de baja calidad de la canción, Big Machine Records decidió enviar la canción a la radio nacional e iTunes doce días antes de lo previsto el 4 de agosto 2010. Swift comentó que "una fuga está fuera de mi zona de confort, pero al final terminó bien. Me emocionó tanto que comencé a llorar". Recepción crítica La canción recibió críticas mayormente positivas de críticos de música. Rob Sheffield de Rolling Stone elogió la artesanía lírica de Swift, calificando los pareados de la canción "Hiciste un rebelde de la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado" como un "detalle brillante y descartable". Bobby Peacock de Roughstock dio a la canción tres estrellas y media de cada cinco, alabando su gancho pegadizo pero melodioso. Sin embargo, señaló que la canción refleja sus trabajos anteriores en los dos primeros álbumes y deseó que Swift "intente algo un poco más fuera de lo común". Nick Levine de Digital Spy le dio a la canción cuatro estrellas de cinco, comentando que aunque la canción era "fórmula", la fórmula se ejecutó de manera convincente. Chrissie Dickinson, del Chicago Tribune, señaló que "Mine" es un epítome del clásico canto de Swift, y lo llama "expresiones de emoción simples pero honestas". Anthony Benigno, del Daily News, dijo que aunque la canción le recuerda a los éxitos anteriores de Swift, agregó que "los orígenes de la canción se basan más en relaciones fallidas que en cuentos". Blake Boldt, de Engine 145, dio un pulgar hacia abajo a la canción, criticando el hecho de que Swift no haya logrado una "gran recompensa" esperada a través de la canción. Sostuvo que este fracaso prueba que "las habilidades para componer canciones de Swift aún son crudas, y aún se necesita ese último pulido para brillar". Elogios Rendimiento comercial Dos días después de su lanzamiento oficial, se estimó que "Mine" vendería aproximadamente 350,000 descargas digitales con un posible debut entre el top 3 del Billboard Hot 100. En la semana que terminó el 21 de agosto de 2010, la canción debutó en el número uno en el Hot Digital Songs debido a 297,000 descargas digitales, lo que llevó a su aparición en el Billboard Hot 100 en el número tres. En consecuencia, Swift se convirtió en la segunda artista femenina de la historia de los Hot 100 en tener varios temas debutando entre el top 5 durante un año entero (la primera fué Mariah Carey). Con 297,000 descargas, "Mine" se convirtió en la octava semana de ventas de debut más grande de una canción digital, y la cuarta mejor de 2010. La canción también debutó en el número 26 en las Hot Country Songs en la semana que terminó el 21 de agosto de 2010, donde alcanzó su posición máxima en el número dos, después de haber sido bloqueado por "Come Back Song" de Darius Rucker en el número uno en la semana que terminó el 13 de noviembre de 2010. "Mine" también alcanzó el número uno en el Adulto Contemporáneo, número siete en el Adulto Canciones pop y número 12 en las canciones pop. A finales de 2010, "Mine" se ubicó en el número 46 en la canción Billboard Hot 100 de fin de año. El 21 de agosto de 2014, la canción fue certificada triple platino por la RIAA. A partir de noviembre de 2017, "Mine" ha vendido 2.3 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos. "Mine" logró un éxito moderado fuera de los Estados Unidos. La canción debutó y llegó al número siete en Canadá con 15,000 descargas digitales vendidas en la semana del 2 de agosto de 2010. Fue certificada como platino por Music Canada. En la semana que terminó el 22 de agosto de 2010, la canción ingresó en Australia y alcanzó el número nueve. Fue certificado con oro por la Asociación de la Industria de la Grabación de Australia (ARIA) para envíos que superaron las 35,000 copias. En la semana que terminó el 9 de agosto de 2010, debutó en el número 30 en Nueva Zelanda y alcanzó el número 16 la semana siguiente después de su lanzamiento. La canción debutó y llegó al número 30 en la semana que finalizó el 30 de octubre de 2010 en el Reino Unido. En Irlanda, alcanzó su punto máximo en el número 38 y pasó un total de dos semanas en la tabla. En Europa continental, "Mine" alcanzó su punto máximo en el número 70 en el Eurochart Hot 100 Singles Chart, el número 48 en Bélgica (Flandes) y el número 48 en Suecia. Video musical El video musical que acompaña a "Mine" fue codirigido por Swift y Roman White, quienes habían dirigido los videos musicales anteriores de Swift, como "You Belong With Me" y "Fifteen". White explicó que el video presenta "un montón de viajes en el tiempo, lo que explicaría cómo esos dos niños locos terminan teniendo hijos propios al final". Añadió que "la canción tiene muchos elementos oscuros, pero también tiene muchos elementos felices" y elogió a Swift por su participación en la producción del video musical. Swift eligió a su amiga Jaclyn Jarrett, la hija del luchador profesional Jeff Jarrett, para interpretar a la versión más joven de sí misma en el video. Kyra Angle, la hija del luchador profesional Kurt Angle, también hizo una aparición en el video musical. El video musical se filmó en Kennebunkport, Maine, donde se llevaron a cabo varias escenas en Ram Island Farm, Cape Elizabeth y Christ Church en Dane Street. La iglesia de Cristo sirvió como sede de la escena de la boda. El video muestra a Swift casándose con un novio, interpretado por el actor británico Toby Hemingway, quien fue lanzado por Swift después de ver Feast of Love. Ella quedó impresionada con Hemingway y pensó que "sería perfecto ponerlo en el video". El video se estrenó el 27 de agosto de 2010, en CMT, en un evento especial de media hora en vivo que incluyó una imagen detrás del escenario del video. Swift regresó a Kennebunkport, Maine, para compartir el estreno con los residentes locales, que atrajo a aproximadamente 800 personas, incluido el ex presidente George H. W. Bush, quien llevó a sus nietos a ver a Swift. Presentaciones en vivo El 11 de junio de 2010, Swift interpretó la canción por primera vez en un concierto pequeño e íntimo que se emitió como parte del Festival de Música de CMA: Country's Night to Rock en ABC el 1 de septiembre de 2010. Ella también realizó "Mine" y " Tú perteneces conmigo "en el evento de apertura de la NFL de 2010. El 5 de octubre de 2010, Swift interpretó la canción en vivo en el X Factor italiano. El 9 de octubre de 2010, realizó una versión acústica de "Mine" durante la celebración del cumpleaños número 85 de Grand Ole Opry. Más tarde interpretó la canción, así como una versión acústica de "Viva la Vida" de Coldplay en el estudio de la BBC Radio 2 el 21 de octubre de 2010. Swift cantó "Mine" en varias otras ocasiones. El 24 de octubre de 2010, Swift apareció en The Paul O'Grady Show, donde interpretó la canción. El 25 de octubre de 2010, Swift cantó "Mine" con otras dos canciones de Speak Now en Speak Now: Taylor Swift Live From New York City, un programa especial que se transmitió en vivo en CMT.com, MTV.com, VH1.com y Otros sitios web de MTV Networks en Europa, Asia, Australia y América Latina para celebrar el lanzamiento de su nuevo álbum. Ella interpretó la canción en el concierto de Today Show el 26 de octubre de 2010. Tenía programada una presentación en vivo en la Terminal T5 de JetBlue en el Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy de Nueva York, donde cantó "Mine" y varias canciones de Speak Now. El 27 de octubre de 2010, visitó la sede de Scholastic Corporation para hablar sobre la importancia de leer y escribir y interpretar la canción a 200 estudiantes de primaria y secundaria en el auditorio de abajo del editor. Más tarde interpretó la canción en Live With Regis y Kelly. El 2 de noviembre de 2010, Swift hizo una aparición en Dancing with the Stars, donde interpretó "Mine" y "White Horse" para el episodio número 200 del programa. Swift fue invitada a actuar en los primeros Teen Awards de la BBC Radio 1 en Londres, donde cantó "Mine", "Love Story" y "Speak Now". El 19 de noviembre de 2010, interpretó la canción en el programa japonés Music Station. "Mine" es la segunda canción en el set de Speak Now World Tour. El 8 de diciembre de 2015, Swift dedicó una actuación de "Mine" a Rachel Erlandsen, de 17 años, quien murió en un accidente automovilístico antes de poder asistir a la etapa australiana de Swift en el The 1989 World Tour en Brisbane. Esta canción fue interpretada más recientemente en su Reputation Stadium Tour en junio de 2018 como la canción sorpresa de su show en Louisville. Letra Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Speak Now Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Sencillos de Speak Now